August 24, 2015
by Mirabelle456
Summary: August 24, 2015 was supposed to be the best day of Kurt's life. Four years later, he finds a letter that starts him down the same path he began the day he spied on the Warblers.


_**Disclaimer:** This piece of fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only and I am not making any money off of it. Glee is a property of Fox. The plot is of my own creation  
**Title: **August 24, 2015  
**Rated:** T  
**Type:** Multi-chapter  
**Warning:** Will be revealed on a chapter by chapter basis  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Notes:** The majority of this story takes place in 2019. At the end of each chapter, and occasionally at the beginning, there will be datemarked sections that exist outside the main narrative. Sometimes they will occur in the past, fleshing out the background, and sometimes they will be documents from the present  
**Summary:** August 24, 2015 was supposed to be the best day of Kurt's life. Four years later, he finds a letter that starts him down the same path he began the day he spied on the Warblers._

* * *

_August 24, 2019_

Kurt's alarm went off. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up in bed, pushing his sheets down as he did so. With an odd feeling that something was missing, he looked to the side and saw that his boyfriend had already gotten up. _Odd_, he thought. Usually, he was the first one to wake up, since he had to get to the office by 8am. There would only be two reasons why his boyfriend was up early. One, he had gotten a call from his agent (the woman seemed to love making phone calls at ungodly hours in the morning), or two, he was trying to put Kurt in a good mood and was making breakfast. Since he hadn't been woken up by the phone, Kurt guessed it was the second choice. The smell of bacon in the apartment confirmed it.

Kurt grinned widely and swung his legs over and out of the bed. He stood up and stretched up to the ceiling before slipping on a robe and leaving the bedroom. The apartment had an easy layout, with one bedroom, a bathroom, and an open concept living room, dining room and kitchen. With their combined income, the two men could be able to afford something bigger, and they were planning to do so, but the smallness of the space was oddly comforting to the two of them. Besides, the open room was big enough for Kurt to have a small home office in the corner, and his boyfriend to set up a keyboard in another corner to practice. They were happy there.

"Good morning!" Kurt said upon seeing his boyfriend in the kitchenette, smiling. The other man turned away from the stove and gave Kurt a wide grin.

"Good morning to you, babe. I made breakfast, see?" he said with a look of pride on his face. Kurt chuckled. He was the better cook of the two, although he did love his partner's baking. With his luck, the bacon would be too burned for his own tastes, but he would eat it all the same. However, Kurt still had a mystery to solve, and he wasn't about to let the other man get off that easily.

"Smells delicious, hun. But what's this all for? The new issue doesn't come out for a couple of days," he tried to be discrete about his inquiry. To be honest, he had been hasty with his thoughts earlier. His boyfriend also liked to surprise him with breakfast every time Vogue published its monthly issue, to celebrate Kurt's role as Senior Editor. But those breakfasts only came the day of the release, never before. So it had to be that the other man was trying to get Kurt happy.

"What, I can't surprise my boyfriend with a nice breakfast? You know when those breakfasts are coming, so they're not much of a surprise," his boyfriend complained. Kurt rolled his eyes, moving closer. When he was standing across the kitchenette, next to the fridge, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Toby, you know-" he stopped suddenly, catching sight of the calendar on the fridge and with it, the date. August 24. Now he knew. Kurt knew exactly why his boyfriend was making breakfast for him. Today would have marked the fourth year since-

"What's wrong, Kurt?" Toby asked, cutting into his thoughts. Kurt snapped back to attention, but his earlier smile had been replaced with a frown. He stared at Toby, breathing heavily.

"It's August 24 today. It would have been four years," he said in a dull tone. Toby's usually boyish face hardened for a split second before he seemed to regain control of himself and sighed.

"Babe. I know you're hurt over it, but please, get over it. It's also been two years, don't you remember?" he asked, genuine hurt in his voice. Kurt bit his lip. Toby had a point. It had been four years since what should have been the best day of his life, but two years ago today, he had met the man who had brought him out of his slump. And it was that man who was standing in front of him now, forgetting about the bacon in the pan.

"I know, hun, it's just… it's hard to forget. It was-" he tried to explain, but Toby cut him off.

"Kurt! _I'm_ your boyfriend. _We're_ together. Every time you bring that up, it's as if you wish you were with him, instead of me. How do you think that makes me feel?" he exclaimed, looking dangerously close to tears. That was what Kurt got for dating a sensitive Broadway actor, Kurt supposed. He drew a deep breath and faced Toby, head on.

"Toby, I love you. You know that. You saved me from the pain. You looked after me. I can't thank you enough for that, and I-I love you so, so much. Just try to understand, please?" he pleaded. Toby looked devastated, and Kurt felt bad for ruining what was probably meant more as a celebration of their anniversary.

"Rachel tried to warn me. She told me that this stupid un-iversary of yours was something you wouldn't be able to shake, and I almost believed her, after last year. But this past year… you seemed like you were finally getting over it! I thought to myself, finally, my boyfriend thinks about me. Maybe we'll actually have a relationship where I'm not trying to keep myself out of your ex-fiancé's shadow. But…" Toby looked like he was too upset to continue speaking, and he simply stood there, silently pleading with Kurt through the eyes Kurt had grown to love.

"The bacon's burning," was all Kurt could say in response before he sighed and turned around, "I'm going to shower. I have to go to the office," he practically ran to the bathroom, ignoring any attempt of a response from Toby. Once he was in, he turned, closed and locked the door, and finally let the tears fall. He had hoped this wouldn't happen. Toby was right. He had forgotten all about the fiasco of four years ago, being too caught up with the joy of dating Toby. But the shock of seeing the date and realizing exactly why Toby had thought to make breakfast had been enough to send him spiraling back down to the despair he had been through until the day he had met Toby.

After a quick shower and his extensive skin care routine, he tentatively opened the door. Toby was sitting with his back to the bathroom and bedroom, reading what looked like a script. Thankful for the obviously deliberate block, Kurt crept along the wall to the bedroom, sneaking in and dressing for work. He then silently made his way to the door with his briefcase, taking one final glance at Toby, who was adamantly refusing to look at him.

"I'll stop for coffee along the way," he said dully. Toby only grunted. Kurt then left, feeling terrible. He would have preferred not to be reminded of the date.

* * *

_May 20, 2015_

Rachel screached when she received the invitation in the mail.

_We've decided to make it official_

_We're going to tell the world that we love, honour and cherish each other_

_Please gather with us_

_Blaine J. Anderson_

_And_

_Kurt E. Hummel_

_And share our matrimonial moment_

_On the twenty fourth of August_

_Two thousand fifteen_

_At three o'clock in the afternoon_


End file.
